


BogyPhobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bogyphobia, Bones the Dog - Freeform, Caring John Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fear of the Bogyman, Gen, Good Father John Winchester, John Winchester isn't an asshole, M/M, Nice John Winchester, Pregnant Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sam Has Panic Attacks, Sam-Centric, Scaredy Cat, Worried Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most kids were scared of the Bogyman growing up, but normally grow out of it....Sam Winchester wasn't that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BogyPhobia

“Dean? Deanie?” Sam whimpered. He stood in the doorway of his big brother’s room. “Deanie?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed and lifted his head. “Sam?”

“Deanie, I’m scared.”

Dean sat up. “Why are you scared, Sammy?”

“There’s a monster under my bed.” He whimpered.

“No, there’s not.”

“Deanie, the Bogyman is gonna rip off my head. He’s under my bed. I know it.” Sam whimpered. “I’m scared.”

“Ok, Sammy, you can sleep with me tonight.” Dean lifted the covers. The little 5 year old boy curled up with his 9 year old brother. “Sammy, there is no such thing as the Bogyman. That’s just a story meant to scare you.”

“Brady said it was real.” Sam whimpered.

“He’s a liar. Go to sleep, Sammy.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

It was late. Mama had put Sam to bed hours ago and now everyone was sleep and the house was dark and quiet.

Sam was wide awake. He had confronted Brady about being a lair about the Bogyman. That’s when Brady told him that he wasn’t lying and the Bogyman was real and he was angry at Sam.

That left Sam sitting up in his bed, clutching his covers, afraid to close his eyes or get out of bed. Being 5, he had a small bladder. He had had a lot of water after supper. He heard the floorboard underneath the bed creak. Sam whimpered. He heard another creak. It was louder. “DADDY! MOMMY!”

He cried and screamed. He frantically hid under the covers and scream for John and Mary.

John ran into the room and pulled the covers off Sam. The Daddy Winchester pulled Sam into his arms and that scared the crap out of Sam. John doing this made Sam release his bladder all over John as the little Winchester sobbed, flailed, and screamed for Daddy.

“Sammy, Daddy’s here. Sammy-boy, Daddy’s gotcha.” John hummed in Sam’s ear.

The little boy looked up at his father and sniffed. “Daddy.”

“Right here, Buddy. What’s the matter?” John rubbed Sam’s back. “What got you all scared?”

“The Bogyman was gonna rip me head off. I called Brady a liar cause Deanie said-said Bogyman wasn’t real. Brady—Brady said the Bogyman was angry and gonna come after me.” Sam sobbed.

“Oh, kiddo, the Bogyman is not real. Brady was lying and trying to scare you.” John wiped the big tears off Sam’s cheek.

Sam hiccupped into John’s chest. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“No, no, kiddo, we are gonna go take a quick shower and go back to bed.” John rose to his feet and carried Sam out of the bedroom.

“Mama, what’s wrong with Sammy?” Dean whimpered wiping his eyes.

John looked over to his wife and eldest son standing in the doorway was Dean’s room. Mary looked over at John. “Hey, Baby Boy, look Sammy is with Daddy right there.”

“He was screaming, Mama.” Dean whined. “It was that stupid, egghead Brady who scared him.”

“Hey, Dean, don’t call people stupid eggheads. Brady might be a mean kid, but don’t stoop to his level. Sammy is ok. How about you and me go lay down on your bed?”

John walked over to Mary. The Mom stood up and looked at her littlest Winchester boy. “Hey, sweet boy, you scared everyone. Are you ok?”

Sam sniffed as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. Mary wiped them away. “Sammy had a little accident. Me and him are gonna take a quick shower.”

“We can wash his sheet in the morning.” Mary ran his finger through Sam’s hair. “I’m sorry you got scared, Sweetheart.”

Sam slipped his thumb between his lips. He gripped the collar of his Dad’s shirt collar. “How’s Dean?”

“He’s a little worry wart like his Dad.” Mary smiled and kissed her husband. “Go clean Sammy.”

John carried Sam into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got it to the right temperature. He set Sam on the sink counter and pulled off the boy’s pajama shirt. “Sammy-boy, come on, kiddo. Let me see your big green eyes.”

Sam looked up at his Dad. “Daddy.”

“Can I see a smile, please? Sammy, I’m not mad at you. You get to sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s big bed tonight.” John tried to get his son to smile. “You’re such a sweet boy, Sam. Dean was really worried about you. In the morning are you gonna give him a big ole bear hug?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as John undressed and they both on in the shower. Once clean they both toweled off and John got Sam and himself redressed.

“The bogyman isn’t gonna get you, Sam.” John spoke softly to Sam as they crawled into bed. “Goodnight, Sammy.”

The little boy curled up beside his father and began sucking his thumb again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

**_20 Years Later…_ **

“Sam, I saw Bones kick a toy under the bed. Can you get it, Love?” Gabe asked while he brushed his teeth.

“Uhh---are you sure he did? He could have been chasing his tail.”

“I saw it go under the bed. Can you get down and crawl to get it?” Gabe walked into the bedroom.

“Does he really need it?”

“If he doesn’t have it he will be begging all night. Just crawl under and grab it. I can’t.” Gabe smirked. “Bending stopped being an option 2 months ago.”

Sam sighed Gabe was right. Him being 8 months pregnant meant Sam couldn’t just get Gabe to crawl under the bed to grab the squeaky toy. He swallowed hard and got off the bed. Ever since that night when he was 5 and he pissed his pants on his Dad’s lap, he has been unable to look under, put anything under or stand with his toes under the bed. He avoided the situation by either making someone else do it or ignore it.

Bones was already whining since he hadn’t been able to fit under the bed in 3 years. “Are you gonna get it, Sammy?”

“No, I can’t.” Sam whimpered.

“What do you mean? I can’t. I won’t be able to get back up, you on the other hand—“

“—am terrified of the Bogyman…”

“What?”

“If I look under the bed the Bogyman is gonna rip my head off. ‘ _The grown-ups have lied. Your pillow fort can’t save you, because the Bogyman is real. No use jumping under the covers and counting to ten as you wait for the hand to rise up and pulled you under the bed. My bed is not safe neither. Check your closet, sleep with the light on. Be prepared. He will come…’_ ”

“Honey, you know the Bogyman isn’t real, right?” Gabe held his back. “Can you please, just grab the toy for Bones? There is nothing under there and nothing is gonna hurt you.”

Sam nodded. The poem was what Brady would repeat every day after Sam had confronted the boy. He kept repeating it until they stopped having classes together in 4th grade. He got down on his knees and slowly looked down and stared at the floor under the bed. Nothing was under there but the chew toy Bones so desperately wanted. He slowly reached and touched it. Once he had full grasp of it he yanked it out from under the bed and backed away. “I did it.”

“Yeah, you did. See, the Bogyman isn’t real.”

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*(** _

“Daddy, a girl in my class told me that the Bogyman is gonna crawl out from under my bed and kill me.” Ruby, Sam’s little daughter, said.

“Oh, Baby girl. That girl is wrong. There is no such thing as the Bogyman. Whatever she says is just to scare you and she’s lying.”

She nodded. “Ok, Daddy, you promise?”

“Yes, I promise from the bottom of my heart.” Sam promised. “If you ever get scared just run over to Daddy and Papa’s room. But just remember that the Bogyman isn’t real and can’t hurt you.”

“Ok, Daddy.”

“I love you, Baby girl. Sleep tight.”

_******* _


End file.
